


the unholy study group

by plasticboyfriend



Series: The Unholy Study Group [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy kink mentions, Group chat, LOTS of bob's burgers quotes, M/M, Nobody else is though, Slow To Update, Spongebob Quotes, Underage Drinking, and then everyone else is pretty much gay, because author has depression and procrastinates, frerard and peterick are canon, josh mikey brendon and andy are all bi, self depreciating humor, tags will be updated as time goes on, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticboyfriend/pseuds/plasticboyfriend
Summary: Dallon just wanted to make a group for their project. Is that too much to ask?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the big fat gay chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805106) by [harrowinghowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrowinghowell/pseuds/harrowinghowell), [patchworklove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworklove/pseuds/patchworklove). 



> Inspired by HarrowingHowell's fic, the big fat gay chat! Here we go!  
> Heads up for names:  
> \- jared gay is Gerard  
> \- pepe wentz is Pete  
> \- blurryface is- Do I need to explain myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all.

_Dallon Weekes_ has added  _jared gay, Andy Hurley, pepe wentz and blurryface_ to the chat!

 

 _Dallon Weekes_ has renamed the group chat to  _Study Group!_

 

 **Dallon Weekes:** Sorry for add you all so suddenly, I just thought incase anything went wrong, we could notify each other, and also plan to meet up. Is that ok?

 **Andy Hurley:** I'm okay with it

 **pepe wentz:** woah woah woah 

 **pepe wentz:** who tf r u

 **pepe wentz:** how did u get this number

 **pepe wentz:** wjy did this dude add us

 **pepe wentz:** WHO R U PEOPLE

 **Andy Hurley:** We all met up, Pete. And you gave Dallon your username

 **Andy Hurley:** This is our final group project

 **Andy Hurley:** The one that Ms. Avery assigned to us?

 **Andy Hurley:** We're supposed to make album covers? And we all got assigned into one group?

 **Andy Hurley:** Were you even paying attention?

 **Dallon Weekes:** He smelled like marijuana earlier. I'm assuming he was high.

 **pepe wentz:**  lsiten ANDWTY 

 **Andy Hurley:** 'ANDWTY'

 _jared gay_ changed  _Andy Hurley's_ nickname to  _ANDWTY_

 **ANDWTY:** Nice of you to join us, Gerard

 **jared gay:** fern wait stop oh my god siri stop repeating everything i say fuck oh my god pete shut up im fuck fuck going to kilo you

 **ANDWTY:** What?

 **pepe wentz:** gee can't turn off the speech to text thing and its really funny

 **jared gay:** fuck pete im gojng to mudkip you fuck fuck pete stop oh my god pete

 **pepe wentz:** mudkip

 **pepe wentz:** he broke his other phone by throwing it at mr cunningham

 **Dallon Weekes:** That was Greg?

 **pepe wentz:** greg

 **jared gay:** GREG

 **Dallon Weekes:** Sorry, I meant Gerard.

 _jared gay_ has changed their name to  _greg_

 **Dallon Weekes:** Can we please get back to the task at hand?

 **Dallon Weekes:** The project is due in a few weeks.

 **pepe wentz:** ok and

 **Dallon Weekes:** We need to decide on the name of the band, the design, the color scheme, and everything like that. It's a very important project.

 **greg:** ok i fixed it

 **pepe wentz:** ok listen dallon

 **pepe wentz:** we have like 3 weeks and a bit more

 **Dallon Weekes:** No, I really want to get started on it soon. 

 **Dallon Weekes:** 3 weeks can really fly by.

 **Dallon Weekes:** And Pete, I know your reputation, you have a thing for procrastination.

 **greg:** i mean ets be real pete

 **greg:** fr our history project u did the salem witch trials

 **pepe wentz:** and

 **greg** : you brought a noose and a fucking torch to school

 **greg:** teh police got involved

 **greg:** u were in counseling for 3 1/2 months

 **pepe wentz:** i dont remember 

 **pepe wentz:** wgat are u talking about

 **greg:** fwnak and parfait did all of yourwork so you didnt fail for those months

 **greg:** PARFAIT

 **greg:** PATRICK************

 **pepe wentz:** FWANAK AND PARFAIT MY LUNGS COLLAPSED

 **greg:** gotta bllast

 _pepe wentz_ has added  _funk iosopod_ and  _Patrick Stump_ to the chat!

 **funk iosopod:** what is this

 _pepe wentz_ has changed  _funk iosopod's_ nickname to  _fwank!_

 _pepe wentz_ has changed  _Patrick Stump's_ nickname to  _parfait!_

 **parfait:** Thanks Pete

 **parfait:** Also what is this I'm confused

 **fwank:** gerard how did you mess up that bad

 **greg:** IM SAD AND GAY OK

 **fwank:** same

 **pepe wentz:** same

 **ANDWTY:** Same

 **parfait:** Same

 **greg:** dallon you suck at this

 **Dallon Weekes:** Please, can we stay focused?

 **pepe wentz:** we thought u were bae

 **pepe wentz:** now ur just fam

 **ANDWTY:** Wait we really do need to stay focused

 **ANDWTY:** Bye Patrick and bye other person I don't know

 _ANDWTY_ removed  _fwank_ and  _parfait_ from the chat!

 **pepe wentz:** andy wtf 

 **Dallon Weekes:** Thank you Andy. I already have some ideas for our album design and name.

 **Dallon Weekes:** I'm just a little unsure on what we should name our band.

 **greg:** CAN I DESIGN THE ALBUM COVER

 **Dallon Weekes:** Sure, Gerard.

 **Dallon Weekes:** You do art, right?

 **greg:** yes i love to draw

 **pepe wentz:** he has himself and frank designed as comic book characters

 **greg:** bye pete

 _greg_ has removed  _pepe wentz_ from the chat!

 **greg:** pleas e disregard all of that

 **Dallon Weekes:** I don't mind, Gerard.

 **Dallon Weekes:** If thats' what makes you happy, then enjoy yourself.

 **Dallon Weekes:** However Pete is apart of our group, so I have to add him back.

 _Dallon Weekes_ has added  _pepe wentz_ to the chat!

 **pepe wentz:** haha gay

 **ANDWTY:** What's your album name idea Dadlon

 **ANDWTY:** Dadlon

 **ANDWTY:** Darlon

 **ANDWTY:** DALLON

 **pepe wentz:** 'DADLON' IM OIN THE FUCKING LFOOR

 **greg** : I SOUND LIKE A DYING SEAL

 _greg_ has changed  _Dallon Weekes_ nickname to  _dadlon!_

 **dadlon:** Why?

 **pepe wentz:** u were hteo nly one without a username dlalon

 **pepe wentz:** 'dlalon' how many times can we misspell dallons name in a day

 **pepe wentz:** and also it was wierd u arent apart of our name changing cult

 **ANDWTY:** We're a cult??

 **greg:** we gotta atleast have 1 name change a day otherwise we'll die

 **dadlon:** We satisfied our quota then.

 **dadlon:** Also. I've decided on 'Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die'. Is that too long? Or weird?

 **ANDWTY:** I like it, it's creative

 **greg:** i mean i literally had written down 'i brought you my bullets, you brought me your love'

 **greg:** thats too long imo but i really like urs

 **pepe wentz:** im down

 **dadlon:** Cool. I'm not sure what to call the band, and I may need to discuss with Gerard about the album cover.

 **ANDWTY:** Glad we got that out of the way

 **greg:** do u wanna schedule sime time we can visit

 **dadlon:** We can meet in the library at lunch tomorrow if you want.

 **pepe wentz:** i miss patrick

 **pepe wentz:** can i add him back

 **dadlon:** I really prefer if you didn't.

 **pepe wentz:** fuck you im doing it anyway

 _pepe wentz_ has added  _parfait_ and  _fwank_ to the chat!

 **fwank:** h...hewwo? owo

 **greg:** literally die

 **fwank:** guess ill die

 **greg:** wait no i lvoe you

  **parfait:** Gay

 **pepe wentz:** were dating

 **parfait:** You're right 

 **parfait:** We're all gay

 **dadlon:** You all make me want to pull my hair out.

 **pepe wentz:** it gets worse from here

 **dadlon:** Do you act like this all the time?

 **parfait:** For the whole time i've known Pete it doesnt get any better

 **parfait:** As long as you're friends with him or around him he's going to make your life a meme hell

 **pepe wentz:** yes

 **greg:** petunia is meme wait no oh my god this cant be harp im crying fuck oh my god

 **fwank:** what

 **pepe wentz:** speech to text

 **parfait:** Petunia

 **pepe wentz:** PETUNIA

 _pepe wentz_ has changed their nickname to  _petunia!_

 **fwank:** do you need help

 **greg:** ARM REST COCAINE

 **petunia:** 'do you need help' 'ARM REST COCAINE'

 **fwank:** armrest cocaine is fucking hilarious

 **ANDWTY:** Sorry I had to help Joe get a hair brush out of his hair

 **petunia:** tell him i said hi

 **ANDWTY:** He said fuck you pete

 **petunia:** WTF DID I DO TO HIM

 **ANDWTY:** Idk I'll ask

 **ANDWTY:** He says you stole his fish sticks at lunch

 **petunia:** HE LET ME HAVE THEM???

 **greg:** pete he said 'what the fuck no' and literally started screaming becaus eyou shoved your face into his fish sticks and claimed them as yours

 **petunia:** YEAH BUT HE STILL ELT ME HAVBE THEM

 **fwank:** pete he started crying

 **petunia:** GET OFF MY ASS I LIKE FISHSTICKS

 **dadlon:** Is Joe the one who stood on his desk and started pterodactyl screeching at the teacher because he wanted him to know how to do the equation on the board but he actually just didn't know?

 **ANDWTY:** Yes that's him

 **dadlon:** Oh, I know him. He has a locker next to mine.

 **greg:** SICK BATONS AMAZON MEAL

 **fwank:** i just watched gerard scream in frustration and throw his phone at the wall

 **fwank:** and immediately regretted it because now he's crying 

 **fwank:** im gonna go handle this

 **dadlon:** Is there any point in trying to remove you all?

 **pepe wentz:** we'll always come back bitch

 **dadlon:** That's ominous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the unholy study group, hopefully semi-active in updating and it only gets worse from here.  
> Inspired by the big fat gay chat. Go read it. Okay. Bye.


	2. park wartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Dallon meet up, and Tyler exists, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LITERALLY ~ 2 WHOLE MONTHS ~  
> i just finished school and now i'm going to be trying to update more often!!

**greg** : guess who got a new phone boyzzzzzz

 **ANDWTY** : Was it me

 **ANDWTY** : Did I win

 **greg** : no you moldy cheezit its me

**petunia** _: MOLDY CHEEZIT_

**_petunia has changed ANDWTY's nickname to moldy cheezit!_ **

**moldy** **cheezit** : I was being sarcastic but ok

 **petunia** : why did you even need a new phone anywya

 **greg** : the screen shattered and it somehow still had siri on

 **greg** : so the entire time she was just saying 'dildos' over and ove

 **fwank** : i was wheezing for like 20 minutes and gerards mom thought i was gonna die

 **petunia** : ME 2

 **greg** ; siri tryna get into this BUSSY

 **fwank** : better fuckin not thats my man siri go thirst after someone else

 **dadlon** : Gerard, do you still want to meet today?

 **dadlon** : I just got out of math.

 **greg** : YEAH IM FREE

 **greg** : just gimme a few mins to get to the library and then we cn talk about what we need to do for the album cover

 **dadlon** : Okay. I'm sure you'll know me when you see me, right?

 **greg** : haha yeah obviously

 **greg** : youre that super short guy with the big forehead right haha

 **dadlon** : I think you mean that Brendon Urie kid.

 **greg** : ok so maybe i lied

 **dadlon** : Just look for someone that looks like he could touch the ceiling.

 **greg** : TJATS A LOT OF PEOPLE BU T OK

 **moldy** **cheezit** : Who's Brendon Urie

 **fwank** : oh god NO DONT TALK ABOUT BRENDON

 **petunia** : WHO DARE MENTIONS THAT SICK FUCKERS NAME IN THIS CHATROOM

 **fwank** : here we go

 **fwank** : it was dallon

 **petunia** : DALLON IM GONNA KICK UR ASS

 **dadlon** : Why?

 **dadlon** : Do you have a personal vendetta against Brendon?

 **parfait** : Dallon I'm so sorry but when Pete says he's gonna kick your ass he's going to

 **fwank** : no chance that hell win considering hes like 2 inches tall and dallon is like the size of the empire state building

 **petunia** : BIG TALK FOR SOMEONE SO MICROSCOPIC

 **fwank** : OH YOURE ON WENTZ

 **greg** : this chat makes me want to kms

 **parfait** : Dallon I'd explain to you why Pete hates Brendon so much but if I did I think he would throw me out the window

 **petunia** : ur an exception BUT IF U SAY ANYTHING ILL KILL U

 **parfait** : Thanks Pete I love you

 **petunia** : ur welcome bb <3

 **dadlon** : I appreciate it anyway, Patrick.

 **dadlon** : Gerard, I think I see you.

 **greg** : idk do u

 **greg** : wait

 **greg** : WAIT IS THAT U

 **greg** : ARE U THE REALLY TALL BITCH WHO LOOKS LIKE A GLASS OF WATER WTF DALLON YOU WERE NOT THIS TALL BE4

_**petunia has changed dadlon's nickname to tall glass of water!** _

**tall glass of water:** Yes, that is me.

 **tall glass of water;** Gerard, please stop screaming, this is the library.

 **tall glass of water:** Gerard.

 **tall glass of water** : He just got kicked out and screamed that I am a very tall midget.

_**greg** has changed the group name to DALLON IS A TALL MIDGET_

**greg** : I FUCKIN HATE U DALLON

 **tall glass of water** : What did I do wrong???

 **fwank** : i have never seen gerard get this upset over someones height

 **fwank** : im walking 2 the cafeteria and i see gerard hitting on the door and screaming

 **fwank** : dallon i think he wants u ded

 **tall glass of water** : 2 people want me dead.

 **petunia** : GERARD AND I R GONNA TEAM UP AND KILL U DALLON

 **tall** **glass of water:** I don't understand, but okay.

 **moldy cheezit** : I feel so bad for Dallon

 **parfait** : Same

 **parfait** : Dallon are you gonna be okay

 **tall glass of water:** Most likely. However, I believe I just lost my partner for helping me with the album cover.

 **tall glass of water:** Sigh. I'll probably stick to something like photography for the cover.

 **parfait** : Have you thought about asking he who should not be named?

 **fwank** : VOLDEMORT

 **parfait** : The other one

 **fwank** : FOREHEAD VOLDEMORT

 **fwank** : FOREHEAD VOLDEMORT?

 **parfait** : Sure, forehead voldemort

 **parfait** : He's been in the modelling business before, believe it or not

 **tall glass of water** : Would that be allowed?

 **parfait** : Yeah, I'm pretty sure

 **parfait** : I don't think it's prohibited or anything

 **fwank** : is gerard still hitting the door

 **tall glass of water** : Yes.

 **petunia** : IF U TAKE A PHOTO AND DARE PASTE IT ON OUR ALBUM COVER I HOPE WE FAIL

 **fwank** : he hates brendon alot

 **moldy cheezit:** I couldn't tell

 **fwank** : wait really

 **moldy** **cheezit** : No I could

 **fwank** : oh

 **tall glass of water** : Do any of you have his kik? Or do you know where he is?

 **petunia** : IF ANY OF YOU ADD HIM, I AM FUCKING LEAVING

 **greg** : UR DEAD DALLON

 **tall glass of water** : You two are too small to do anything.

 **parfait** : I crave death

 **fwank** : same

 **tall glass of water** : Same.

 **petunia** : same

 **moldy cheezit** : Same

 **greg** : same

 **blurryface** : same

 **parfait** : It's scary how you all sent that at the same time

 **fwank** : TYLER MY BRO WHATS UP WHERE HAVE U BEEN

 **fwank** : gerard and pete r going 2 overthrow dlallon

 **tall glass of water** : Dlallon. Really?

**_petunia has changed tall glass of water's name to dalton!_ **

**petunia** : wait no

 **moldy cheezit** : That works

 **dalton** : Oh, my god.

 **blurryface** : hey frank sorry for being absent yesterday

 **blurryface** : had to go to basketball practice

 **blurryface** : who are the rest of these dudes? i know gerard, obviously but i dont know jack shit about anyoen else

 **fwank** : well we have pete who is tiny and is going to overthrow dallon

 **petunia** : damn straight

 **parfait** : You're not straight Pete

 **petunia** : damn gay

 **fwank** : parfait is patrick aka petes bf

 **parfait** : Hi I'm Patrick

 **blurryface** : hi patty im tyler

 **blurryface** : fuck why did it autocorrect to patty i meant patrick i am so sorry

_**p _etunia_ has changed parfait's name to patty!** _

**patty** : Thanks Pete

 **blurryface** : wtf i saw a giraffe just run by my classroom???

 **blurryface** : wtf gerard ran past my class too and i waved but he didnt even wave back u bitch

 **blurryface** : nvm he came back and waved thanks gerard

 **dalton** : GERARD IS TINY AND FAST. FRANK, CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND, PLEASE.

 **fwank** : nah ur on ur own here buddy lmfao

 **petunia** : IM GRABBING MY BAT HANG ON GERARFD

 **blurryface** : ??? wtf is happening

 **fwank** : theyre chasing dallon who is the giraffe u just saw

**_moldy cheezit has changed the groupchat name to dallon is a giraffe!_ **

**fwank** : thts andy

 **moldy** **cheezit** : Hi

 **blurryface** : wait a minute

 **blurryface** : dont i sit behind u in mr jensen

 **moldy** **cheezit** : Maybe

 **blurryface** : i have to go immediately

**_blurryface has left the chat!_ **

**fwank** : tf was that about

 **moldy** **cheezit** : I'm not sure

 **moldy** **cheezit** : Oh no wait I do lmao hang on

 **moldy** **cheezit** has added blurryface to the chat!

 **moldy** **cheezit** : I forgive you for calling me Anthony Hershey

 **fwank** : TYLER LMAO WTF

 **blurryface** : IM SORRY I MISHEARD HIM AND I PANICKED

**_fwank has changed moldy cheezits name to andrew hershey!_ **

**blurryface** : FRANK DONT REMIND ME OF YM MISTAKES

 **blurryface** : I ALWAYS MAKE SUCH FUCKGIN EXPENSIVE MSITAKES

 **blurryface** : NO WTF WHY DID IT CHANGE TO EXPENSIVE I MEANT EXTREME??!?!?!?!?

 **andrew hershey** : This chat is a nightmare

 **andrew hershey** : We should be doing a project right now but nope we have two children chasing after the only one that's probably taking this seriously instead of me

 **blurryface** : idk whats even happening

 **blurryface** : also?/?? i just read up wtf why does pete hate brendon so much hes my friend

 **greg** : DALLON GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE

 **patty** : What's he doing

 **petunia** : HE DEcIDED TO SCalE THE BUILDING????????????????????????????????

 **andrew** **hershey** : No he isn't?

 **andrew** **hershey** : I was wrong he is I can see him omg Dallon no

 **dalton** : After this whole chat thing is over I'm never talking to any of you again.

 **blurryface** : still wanna know why pete hates brendon

 **patty** : It's because he called Pete 'Park Wartz'

**_petunia has removed patty from the chat!_ **

**fwank** : P a R K wa R T z H OW D OOYU UFCK UP TH ATAB DLY I MSCRERAMING

**_fwank has changed petunia's name to park wartz!_ **

**_park wartz has removed fwank from the chat!_ **

**park** **wartz** : they are dead to me

 **greg** : HA DALLON FELL GET REKT

 **blurryface** : andy how are u still sane

 **andrew** **hershey** : I'm not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos or a comment if you like!! they motivate me more into writing :)


	3. 95% forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon makes an entrance! Dallon's dead, maybe?

**andrew hershey:** Dallon are you really sure you want to make Brendon your model for the album cover because I'm having doubts

 **park wartz:** WHO FUCKIGN SUGGESTED THTAT

 **blurryface:** idk but he seems like a pretty cool dude to be on the album cover

 **andrew hershey:** It was Patrick

 **park wartz:** PATRICK

 **blurryface:** u removed him

 **park wartz:** o rite

_**park wartz has added patty to the chat!** _

**park wartz:** WHY DDI YOU SUGEGST TO DALLON TO MAKE BRENDON THE PERSON OF THE ALBUM COVER

 **patty:** Because Brendon has actual knowledge of modelling and he's kinda good looking

 **patty:** Not as good looking as u tho

 **park wartz:** aww

 **park wartz:** WAiT NS OH STOP CHARMDFING ME I WQANT A DIVORCE

 **patty:** Pete are you saying you want to marry me and then divorce me

 **park wartz:** AHSJKASWDL;XAESDJFCHUSD8FD4E7895R3495R9WDCFSFS

 **blurryface:** frank told me to tlel u guys to say u guys are gay

 **greg:** i miss frank can someone add him back

 **andrew hershey:** Gerard you can add him back yourself?

 **greg:** geRarD yOu caN aDd hIm bAcK yOuRsElF

 **park wartz:** THATS A DEAD MEME

 **greg:** I DONT CARE I LIKE SPONGEBOB

_**greg has added fwank to the chat!** _

**fwank:** took u assholes a full day to add me back

 **greg:** HEY

 **fwank** :gerard is less of an asshole than yall

 **greg:** aw <3

 **blurryface:** relationship goalz

 **andrew hershey:** Dallon I know ur seeing these messages pls reply

 **andrew hershey:** Dallon

 **andrew hershey:** Dallon

 **andrew hershey:** Dallon I'm going to break your chicken legs if you dont respond right now

 **blurryface:** hA charlie chicken legs

**fwank has changed dalton's nickname to charlie chicken legs!**

**blurryface:** i mean he did fall off the buidling and hit his head

 **greg:** hes being a drama queen hes fine

 **blurryface:** i hvent seen him all day gerard

 **blurryface:** i do not believe it is normal to chase people because of their height

 **greg:** LISTEN HES A FREAKISHLY LONG... CHICKEN LEG

 **greg:** LIKE??? UR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT TALL ITS NOT ILLEGAL ILL BREAK HSI KNEECAPS 

 **fwank:** and i thought i was the angry one

 **greg:** shut up frank you nearly hit someone with your guitar because someone said they didnt like beyonce 

 **fwank:** SHES A QuEE n AN D W EDO NT DESERVE HER

 **blurryface:** me

 **fwank:** WAIT andy what were u saying abt habing douibts abt brendon

 **patty:** What are douibts Frank

 **fwank:** stfu  
andy continue

 **andrew hershey:** Oh I was just saying like. He came into school today

 **park wartz:** im gonna deck him

 **andrew hershey:** And believe it or not he's wearing booty shorts

 **blurryface:** p.......pardon me?

 **patty:** Oh no I saw them they're great

 **park wartz:** PATRICK GODDAMN WHO DO U LOVE ME OR BRENDON

 **patty:** I don't like Brendon in that way because he already has a boyfriend and I like you more than I like Brendon

 **fwank:** wtf i didnt know he has a boyfriend whos he dating

 **patty:** You know that kid who looks like a gnome

 **andrew hershey:** There's plenty of kids who look like gnomes what the hell

 **andrew hershey:** WAIT Do you mean the Ryan Ross kid

 **patty:** Yeah him

 **park wartz:** oh god i hate that kid he looks like such an asshole

 **patty:** He has resting bitch face but instead of him frowning it always looks like he's smiling in such a smug way and I hate it

 **blurryface:** I JUS T SAW RTHE BOOTY SHORTS AND I GOT KICKED OUT OF CLASS BECAUSE I INHALED MY PEN SAVE ME

 **greg:** sorry i had to run from security whats happening

 **greg:** OH ARE WE TALKING ABOUT BRENDON AND HIS BOOTY SHORTS LMAO YEAH THEYRE GREAT 

**greg has sent a photo to the chat!**

[ it's a photo of Brendon's booty shorts. in bold, big white lettering, they say 'ARE YOU NASTY?' ]

 **fwank:** gerard thats extrmely creepy and i am hurt :'(((

 **greg:** frank i have plenty pics of ur ass 

 **andrew hershey:** I don't need details   
Anyway Dallon when you see this please reply I'm very unsure about this

 **greg:** wheres dallon wat

 **blurryface:** gerard idk if u remember this but he scaled a building to get away from you and fell and hit his head  
he may have landed in the grass but he did still like hit his head at an impact

 **greg:** oh i forgot abt that haha fuck  

 **andrew hershey:** Is nobody wondering why Gerard was running from security

 **greg:** frank forgot his hoodie at home and i have to go get it cause he was cold

 **park wartz:** goals

 **patty:** Why don't you do that for me Pete

 **park wartz:** patrick you remember everything if you forgot a sweater you would cry

 **patty:** Don't bully me

 **park wartz:** im sorry i love u

 **patty:** I love you too

 **charlie chicken legs:** Sorry. Been busy.

 **blurryface;** where tf have u been 

 **charlie chicken legs:** Just not having a good day.

 **blurryface:** shit man i kno how that is  
u wanna talk about it?

 **charlie chicken legs:** I don't know. After yesterday I've just kind of hit a hole. I'll be okay.

 **greg:** shit dal if this is abt me chasing u im sorry i was being a dick

 **greg:** im a drama queen i have to take everything over the top

 **charlie chicken legs:** You were kind of a dick. But it's okay. I forgive you.

 **park wartz:** yea man im sorry too

**blurryface has changed the group chat name to forgive & forget day!**

**charlie chicken legs:** Thank you, Tyler.

 **charlie chicken legs:** Anyway. What's this about Brendon?

 **charlie chicken legs:** Oh. Nevermind. I can see your concern.

 **charlie chicken legs:** Um. However, I've already made my decision.

 **andrew hershey:** Dallon why

 **park wartz:** UUUUUUGH

**charlie chicken legs has added Brendon Urie to the chat!**

**Brendon Urie:** WHATS UP FUCKOS

 **Brendon Urie:** ew whats this abt forgiveness hang on let me fix this

**Brendon Urie has changed the group chat name to fuckers anonymous!**

**Brendon Urie:** better 

 **blurryface:** youve only been here for five seconds and i am terrified

 **patty:** Hi Brendon

 **Brendon Urie:** HEY PATRICK HOW YOU DOIN MAN

 **patty:** The usual

 **patty:** Having to deal with Pete, depression, sacrificing my soul to Satan

 **greg:** that concerns me

 **park wartz:** urie.

 **Brendon Urie:** wartz

 **park wartz:** NO YOU MOLDY CHICKEN FINGER ITS WENTZ. PETE WENTZ

 **Brendon Urie:**.............thats ur name?

 **Brendon Urie:** oh my god that makes so much more sense than park wartz

 **Brendon Urie:** IS THAT WHY U PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE??? U LITERALLY BROKE MY NOSE AND NOW ITS GOT A PERMAMNENT DENT

 **fwank:** oh my god pete why do you ruin everything

 **Brendon Urie:** LISTEN PEETPE U DIDNT HAVE TO PUNCH ME SO HARD THAT MY NOSE JUST COLLAPSED IN ON ITSELF

 **greg:** peetpe

**charlie chicken legs has changed park wartz's name to peetpe!**

**peetpe:** fuck u dallon

 **peetpe:** THEN LEARN TO FUCKING LISTEN FOREHEAD BOY  
YOU AREN'T EVEN HUMAN YOURE JUST 95% FOREHEAD

 **Brendon Urie:** the other 5% percent is my huge schlong ;)))

 **fwank:** no its forehead

 **greg:** FROEHEAD BOY IM WHEEZE

**greg has changed Brendon Urie's name to foreskin boy!**

**fwank:** gerard thats not forehead honey

 **greg:** wat yes it is  
oh. oh , gy GOD N O o

 **blurryface:** FORESKIN BOY IM SCREAMING

 **greg:** KMS IM GONNA GO FUCKIN DIE I CANNOT BELIEVBE,

 **peetpe:** ha foreskin boy foreskin boy foreskin boy

 **foreskin boy:** delicious

 **blurryface:** ****DALLON WHY DID U HAVE TO CHOOSE HIM

 **charlie chicken legs:** ****To be quite honest, I regret my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a kudos if u enjoyed/leave a comment! they motivate me more into writing  
> sorry for dying every time i update,, i dont do it on purpose haha. school has been in the way and its been stressful, but im trying!


	4. i have dumb bitch disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the world of the living!  
> *Note: this chapter mentions the daddy kink in a joking way. It's not meant to be taken seriously. Don't yell at me.

**foreskin boy:** TODAYS THE FIRST DAY OF COCKTOBER BITCHES GET YOUR DICK OUT ;))

 **patty:** it's the 19th but ok

 **charlie chicken legs:**??? I don't understand.

 **patty:** Brendon can you just...stop. forever. thank u :)

 **foreskin boy:** but daddy :(

**patty has removed foreskin boy from the chat!**

**patty:** there will be no d*ddy kink here

 **charlie chicken legs:** What? Daddy?

**patty has removed charlie chicken legs from the chat!**

**andrew hershey:** Don't tell him he's an old man trying his best

**andrew hershey has added charlie chicken legs and foreskin boy to the chat!**

**patty:** Don't ever say d*ddy again

 **charlie chicken legs:**??? Okay.  
Brendon, I don't know if anyone has told you this, but you cannot cough in the teacher's face because you forgot the homework.

 **foreskin boy:** uyes i can yr not my dad

 **patty:** ew

 **charlie chicken legs:** I don't need to be your dad, but I think that's just like... common sense.

 **foreskin boy:** bitch do you wnat me to model for u or not bc i can back out of this any time

 **charlie chicken legs:** Ugh. Fine. Don't blame me if you get detention.

 **peetpe:** im gonna fight this fuckign cvending machien IM HUNGRY I REQUIRE SUSTENANCE AND I REQUIRE SUSTENANCE NOW

 **patty:** Pete yelling "WHAT'S UP" at the machine will not give you what you want it is a machine  
Pete please stop screaming "YOU WANNA GO" at it this isn't helping  
Pete everyone's looking  
Okay here comes security  
PETE YOU CANNOT DO THAT  
  
**andrew hershey:** What did he do now

 **foreskin boy:** TELL US TELL US TELL US

 **patty:** HE YELLED 'WHAT'S UP' AT THE SECURITY GUARD AND TRIED TO THROW HIMSELF AT THE SECURITY GUARD BUT HE GOT PUSHED BACK INTO THE VENDING MACHINE AND BROKE THE GLASS   
OH MY GOD PETE YOURE MAKING IT WORSE  
PETE PLEASE PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON

 **blurryface:** it's not even second period yet and you guys are already fucking shit up

 **charlie chicken legs:** What was that bang?

 **patty:** That was the fucking vending machine falling over  
I'm going to have a heart attack  
I have to go save my boyfriend from being suspended forever brb

 **blurryface:** pete broke a vending machine, brendons sassing the teachers and im not even awake yet why are you all like this  
  
**greg:** oh so that's why i heard pete screaming 'what's up' i just thought he was rly hyped up over smth   
nevermind then

 **fwank:** whats up gays i just sucked gerards dick  
  
**blurryface:** i hope that wasnt a typo im greeting yall like that from now on

 **charlie chicken legs:** Please keep your sexual escapades out of the chat.

 **foreskin boy:** IS THAT WHY YALL ARENT IN CLASS??? LMFAO   
i gotchu i do that w my boyfriend 2

**greg has removed fwank from the chat!**

**greg:** someone do me a favor and slap frank the next time you see him

**greg has added fwank to the chat!**

**charlie chicken legs:** Brendon, you did not just tell the teacher why Gerard and Frank are late. Please.

 **foreskin boy:** RELAX ITS FINe I JUST TOLD HIM GERARD WAS GETTIN SOME I DIDNT NAME NAMES  
im not a dick  
  
**fwank:** i wouldve cut off your head and used it as a chalice  
**  
blurryface** : violent????

**greg has renamed foreskin boy to the worst person ever!**

**the worst person ever:** :(  
i liked foreskin boy i had a connection w it  
fine i just wont cover for u ever again

 **blurryface:** brendon ahs a boyfriend?? thats surprising considering the way he acts is like 2 years old sometimes  
no offense brendon  
who is he give us the tea  
  
**the worst person ever:** ngl id be offended but im not because u right  
u know the kid who looks like a gnome

 **andrew hershey:** OH GOD NOT GNOME BOY I HATE HIM

 **the worst person ever:** rly ? i thought he looked like the once-ler lmao

 **fwank:** im... disgusted with how similar that is  
also thanks brendon ;))

 **the worst person ever:** RIGHT? HE DOES LOOK LIKE THE ONCELER DOESNT HE

 **greg:** i have nightmares about the once-ler  
  
**fwank:** are .... are you ok  
  
**greg:** no

 **andrew hershey:** Please stop talking about the once-ler I think I might be sick  
Also it's been 10 minutes do you think Patrick died  
  
**blurryface:** hang on i just need to do this

**blurryface has changed the group chat name to onceler is my daddy!**

**patty has removed blurryface from the chat!**

**andrew hershey:** Hi Patrick how did it go

 **patty:** I feel like an overworked parent because I had to convince the principal not to suspend Pete forever  
He has a month of detention though 

 **peetpe:** I JUST WANTED MY FUCKING DORITOS WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS  
  
**blurryface:** u went against the word of christ  
  
**andrew hershey:** What the fuck is with you guys today

 **charlie chicken legs:** Maybe you shouldn't have tried to fight the vending machine. Just saying.

**peetpe has changed charlie chicken legs to DUMBASS BITCH!**

**DUMBASS BITCH:** Nevermind then.

 **the worst person ever:** pete is me when i have to get up in the morning  
also can i get a new nickname

 **andrew hershey:** Why can't you do one yourself

 **the worst person ever:** BECAUSE IM LAZY

**peetpe has changed the worst person ever's to foreheadmort!**

**foreheadmort:** wow thats   
ok

**DUMBASS BITCH has added blurryface to onceler is my daddy!**

**blurryface:** took yall like 200 years but im back

**DUMBASS BITCH has changed the groupchat name to Stop naming the chat dumb things!**

**DUMBASS BITCH has changed their name to Dallon!**

**Dallon:** First bell rung. Brendon, I have a free period. Who's your teacher?

 **foreheadmort:** i have ms ilana but shes mean and scary

 **andrew hershey:** Brendon you terrorize that poor woman why do you think she's mean to you

 **foreheadmort:** SHE DOESNT LET ME EAT MY GOLDFISH

 **blurryface:** i just watched gerard carry frank to class thats goals  
LMAO SOMEONE SAID SMTH TO THEM AND FRANK SCREECHED AT THEM 

 **fwank:** my boyfriend isnt allowed to carry me to class and yet the heteros are allowed to fuck in the hallways

 **andrew hershey:** Too real stop it

 **Dallon:** I'll come tell her we're doing a project. I have a good idea on where we can do the photoshoot.

 **foreheadmort:** ok sweet  
hOLY SHIT IS THAT U???  
i dont remember u being so tall its so weird ??????????  
my bf is like a gnome wow  
  
**andrew hershey:** I hope we don't have another moment of Gerard crying over Dallon's height

 **greg:** i didnt cry tf

 **blurryface:** you cried a little

 **greg:** I DIDNT CRY  
ok maybe i cried. maybe a little bit

 **patty** : You cried  
Sorry I was dealing with Pete and I am very tired

 **foreheadmort:** patdaddy needs a nap ;))

 **blurryface has changed patty's name to patdaddy!**  
  
**patdaddy has removed blurryface and foreheadmort from the chat!**

  **andrew hershey:** Brendon's only been here for a day and I feel like I need a drink

 **fwank:** alcohol is bad for u  
ha just kidding im gonna get fucking shitfaced this weekend  
  
**greg:** were celebrating his bday early bc his mom is taking him out on his actual birthday

 **peetpe:** hbd frank

 **fwank:** thank u peter  
  
**Dallon has added blurryface and foreheadmort to Stop naming the chat stupid things!**

 **blurryface:** i see not much has changed  
except patrick not changing his name  
  
**patdaddy:** If not for the laws of this land I would've slaughtered you  
  
**foreheadmort:** smh I S2G IF THIS BITCH DONT LET ME LEAVE   
  
**Dallon:** Calm down, I'll be right back. I just need to go get approval from our art teacher.

 **foreheadmort:** UGHHHHHH  
she's so mean to me :((((  
  
**andrew hershey:** You torture her so much so I guess you kinda deserve it

**foreheadmort has changed andrew hershey's name to captain obvious!**

**captain obvious:** :(

 **patdaddy:** Brendon be nice to Andy he's my friend

 **foreheadmort:** i cant i got chronic dumb bitch disease  
meaning i cannot be nice or do anything smart

 **blurryface:** DUMB BIT ch DISEASE I JUST SCREAMED

 **captain obvious:** Holy shit Brendon I almost got caught because Mr. Madje saw me smiling but I told him I was just thinking about my dog  
And I almost got in trouble do you know how much trouble I'd be in if I got detention

 **greg:** HOLY SHIT BIG MOOD

 **fwank:** 'why didnt you turn in ur homework' 'i got dumb bitch disease'

 **peetpe:** 'why did you fight the vending machien' i got dumb bich disdease

 **patdaddy:** Pete your illiteracy is showing

 **peetpe:**  ooh daddys showing his dominant side ;))))

 **patdaddy:**  Am I cursed to hear the word d*ddy forever  
Why has the generation we live in betrayed my life

 **Dallon:** Why is it such a big deal?

 **foreheadmort:** well when a man and a woman love each other very much  
actually

**foreheadmort has added Ryan Ross to Stop naming the chat stupid things!**

**foreheadmort:** babe tell them about your kink

 **Ryan Ross:** what  
oh jesus fucking christ brendon what the hell

 **patdaddy:** Oh god

 **peetpe: *** whispers* its him  
gnomeboy

 **greg:** *whispers* he looks like a gnomebitch

 **Ryan Ross:** *whispers* why yall talkin shit

 **captain obvious:** *Whispers* why are we talking like this

 **peetpe:** *whispers aggressively* fuck off ross

 **blurryface:** *whispers* can we stop talking like this

 **Dallon:** Yes, please, stop. 

**foreheadmort has changed Ryan Ross's name to onceler!**

**onceler:** IM NOT THE FUCKING ONCELER  
fuck off pete

 **peetpe:** you first sweaty :))))))

 **foreheadmort:** literally half of the internet has a boner for the onceler   
including me ;))

 **onceler:** brendon sometimes i question why im dating you

 **foreheadmort:** make me second question our relationship harder daddy ;)))))

**onceler has left Stop naming the chat stupid things!**

**foreheadmort:** right anyway hahahaha dallon do you want to do this

 **blurryface:** he just walked out of class  
i don't think he found that very funny

 **peetpe:** yikes

 **patdaddy:** Bigger yikes

 **captain obvious:** The ultimate yikes

 **fwank:** *whispers* the quietest yikes

 **greg:** YOU WERE LIKE 5 MINUTES LATE WHERE WERE YOU

 **fwank:** LEAVE ME ALONE I WAS WATCHING BUZZFEED UNSOLVED IM GETTING CAUGHT BETWEEN THE BOOGARA AND SHANIAC DRAMA AND I DONT WANT TO THINK ABOUT OUR APPROACHING DOOM

 **Dallon:** Big mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I KEEP NOT UPDATING, WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP READING THIS... but hi i love u guys. thank u for reading this. i rly do appreciate it!!! so so so much.  
> & ryan ross looks like the onceler right??? or am i completely imagining shit idk lol  
> also, a question: what characters do you want to be added, if any? [ vote here! ](https://www.strawpoll.me/16634163)
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated!! <3


	5. temporary chapter

hey, cuties!

it may be awhile before i take this down, but please know that i havent' given up on this- im basically Big Depression(tm) and procrastination rn. a lot has happened in my life and now that we're into the new year, time for New Content!! please be patient. as slow as i am, i'm trying to get off my procrastination train and actually try and update this year. will it work out? who knows!

hope u have a good one <3

p.s - changed my user from nicoandtheniners to plasticboyfriend......  
p.s p2 - the 1975 is the reason why i thrive thank u for reading

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pure Sin Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613381) by [FloralPunk15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15)




End file.
